


Niallmares

by UpAllNight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Dreams and Nightmares, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpAllNight/pseuds/UpAllNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a nightmare, Liam is a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niallmares

**Author's Note:**

> For Emily!

Liam doesn't mind rooming with Niall. Niall doesn’t snore or kick him when they have to use a double because management couldn’t find a hotel with two beds in each room. Niall is a chill guy and keeps his socks organized in his suitcase and doesn’t leave his underwear on the lampshade after showering ( _Harry_ ) and Liam just likes Niall. He’s loud and boisterous and fun to be around and he usually pays for the pizza when they order it at night after late shows.

So Liam is confused when Niall starts mumbling in his sleep when they share a room in Oslo. Niall never makes noise in his sleep and it almost scares Liam. “What the hell?” the taller boy turns to listen and hears Niall’s quiet words.

“Don’t...no...no...please,” he’s murmuring into his pillow and moving around. He looks kind of pathetic and Liam feels bad witnessing this moment. He rolls back to facing the bathroom door, sure that Niall will quiet down after a moment. But it only gets worse. Ten minutes later and Niall is tossing and turning and murmuring louder, sadder things that make Liam feel absolutely horrible for whatever caused the dream to occur.

Finally, when he thinks he can’t take anymore and wants to wake Niall up, the blond sits straight up in bed and gasps. Liam pretends to be asleep and listens to Niall’s heavy breathing, which sounds a lot like sobbing. He hears a creak as Niall gets off the bed, but doesn’t expect the soft hand to nudge at his shoulder. “Hueh?” he groans, doing his best job of acting. Niall totally falls for it.

“L-Li-Liam?” he asks, voice hiccupy and soft. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah, hey…” Liam spots the tears on his friend’s face. “What’s up?”

“Nightmare,” Niall shrugs. “It was b-bad.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“N-No.”

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?” Liam asks, scooting over and making room for Niall to sit against the headboard with him. He doesn’t look at the little red digital clock, and he wouldn’t have to. Niall is one of his best mates, and time doesn’t matter when his feelings are involved.

“Sports or something.” Niall suggests. Liam snorts and smiles at his friend, who is looking a little better.

“Sports, huh?”

Niall nods.

Liam talks to Niall about football scores for at least an hour until Niall is calm enough to go back to sleep. Liam gives him a gentle bro-hug (as all good friends must) before the blond returns to his own bed for a night of much-needed rest before another concert.

Niall rooms with Liam every night on the tour and never has another nightmare.a

 


End file.
